


Northern Star

by amelia_welsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul Cross, Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_welsh/pseuds/amelia_welsh
Summary: Rei Nakigamei is an ordinary human girl trying to pass her high school senior year without too much trouble or harassment other than her drunkard father. She cares for her younger brother and after finishing work one night, sees a scene that she wasn't meant to see and begins to pay the price of seeing the scene by those who were the cause of the scene.Random shit then occurs with Rei's shit puns and nicknames and Oikawa pissing off Iwaizumi like he usually does.It's basically a crossover between HQ!! and TG with no proper editing and an inserted O.C that doesn't fall in love with the characters so she isn't apart of a ship.Also, I wrote the song in chapter one so please don't steal it but if you want to use it or something like that, please let me know beforehand so I can say 'yes' or 'no'.Enjoy your read.





	Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a crossover between HQ!! and TG with no proper editing.

The metallic scent of blood filled my nose as I stared at the dead, torn body of the barely recognisable male lying on the ground. My bright green eyes stayed glued to the corpse as I backed slowly away from the bloodied area. _It’s a ghoul’s kill_. A sudden exaggerated sigh caught my attention and I froze almost instantly once a flamboyant voice spoke in a hushed tone. “You know Iwa-chan, you should _at least_ try to kill a little neater. ~~~~”

An obviously annoyed groan was heard, alongside a response to the somewhat playful statement. “Shut up Asskawa. This guy was a squirmer when I killed him.” _Of course, no one wants to die_. Quickly ducking behind the large dumpster beside the building corner, I held my breath as I tried to register the voices. A sudden wet ripping sound met my ears and I cringed when I realised that the two guys were ripping flesh from the dead male’s body.

“I reckon this guy will be sustainable for a while…” ‘Asskawa’ said, voice slightly deeper then before. “What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

“A week or so, maybe,” ‘Iwa-chan’ replied, voice calm. “Oikawa, pass me one of the containers.” Holy shit. Oikawa as in Oikawa Tooru? My eyes widened and I peered around to get a visual of the two ghoul’s, my curiosity rising. Spiky hair and red eyes for one ghoul, and a cow lick, chocolate locks plus red eyes for the other. Easily recognisable faces bared themselves to me and I swallowed nervously.

_I was right; I knew the both of them._

_They’re Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime._

Backing away slowly, I freeze as my phone suddenly goes off with an unnaturally loud ding, signalling that I had a message. “What’s that?” _Shit_. Cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck as Oikawa then said he was going to check and I stood abruptly. _Shit shit shit_. Someone’s footsteps echoed as they walked towards me and I turned and sprinted away, praying that I hadn’t been seen. The Miyaji streetlights were barely able to light anything up as I continued to run, the wind brushing gentle kisses against my cheeks.

Looking behind me to make sure that no one was there, I exhaled in relief when I saw no one behind me. Pulling out my phone and checking the text, I see that the message was sent from my younger brother.

  
_**Receiver: Rei**_

_**Sender: Yuuki** _

_**< Subject: None>** _

_**‘When are you coming home, nee-chan? Dad is trashing the house again and I'm scared. Please come home soon.’** _

  
I fist my hands and grit my teeth. Slipping my phone into my bag, I sprint again; this time rushing to get home. _You see, my father is an alcoholic. My mother left us when I was twelve and when Yuuki, my younger brother, was three. It's been six years_. Making a sharp turn and crossing the road, I keep running and the small thuds of my bag bumping against my right side easily make red marks appear on my skin.

The familiar sight of the house I live in approached quickly and I slid through the front gate easily. Opening the front door with my keys, I silently creep through the house, hoping not to be noticed-- “You’re finally home, I see.” _Oh shit sticks_. My fathers’ tall figure walks towards me, his dark eyes slicing into my green ones. Swallowing, I take a quick glance at the staircase. “Don’t you look away from me, girl.” _He still refused to call me by my name, huh?_ A harsh slap came into contact my face and the sheer force was enough to send me to slam against the wall a few steps away from me.

Gritting my teeth at the pain, “I would like--”

“Shut up.” Punching my abdomen, I lurch forward, coughing. My fathers’ large hand grabbed my shoulder, bruising me, and brought me closer to him. “You look just like _that bitch_.” _Referring me to my mother again_ , I think as I stare at the male before me. “I hate her, just like I hate you. _Filth_ , it's what you are.” Taking this opportunity to kick out at him, I come into contact with his chest. Sending him back a few steps, that action makes him drop me and I breathe the air filling my lungs. Taking this chance to run, I scramble up the stairs and knock the special knock on my bedroom door.

“Girl! Get back here now!” The sound of my father stomping up the stairs made me bite my lip hard, almost drawing blood, and the bedroom door suddenly swung open. Relief filled me and I slipped in quickly, slamming the door shut just as my father reached out to grab me. Locking the door using the three different locks, I grabbed a chair and jammed it under the handle, just for safe measures.

_Let us just say my father is absurdly strong._

Arms wrapped around my hips and a face buried itself into my back. I smiled softly, “Hey Yuu,” my nine year old brothers’ grip tightened and I dropped my bag, “I’m home.” Turning around and kneeling down to his height, I grin despite the red mark on my face and the bruise on my shoulder, my green eyes bright with happiness as I look over my brother.

His chin length black hair frames his face, vibrant green eyes like mine bright as he stared back at me, a smile upturning his lips. “Welcome home, nee-chan.” The pounding on my bedroom door suddenly starts up and I pick Yuuki up, carrying him to my bed, well, _our_ bed, since he always sleeps in my room now. Laying him down gently on the already pulled back sheets, I put the other earplug in his ear gently so he doesn't have to listen to our fathers’ disgruntled shouts and threats before quickly change into my pyjamas.

Raising the sheets and slipping into the bed while hugging Yuuki close to me, I rest my chin on his head as he curls into me. “Nee-chan, can you sing for me?” I wrap my arms around Yuuki tighter and I shut my eyes, the quick flash of my mothers face appearing. “I really wanna listen to you sing that song.” _The one my mother helped me make, the one for my precious few._

I smile gently as I bring my hands around to bring Yuuki unbelievably closer. “…sure, Yuu.”

_“Look up at the sky,_  
_The sun is about to set on a boulevard,_  
_Another day will come to an end soon,_  
_The stars, the moon, and the planets are awakening,_

_Let us raise ourselves up_  
_And draw a breath,_  
_The sadness of the day disappearing,_  
_Making joyful flowers bloom,_

_Night falling and giving peace,_  
_I smile at you figure,_  
_Hey Darling— you have nothing to be afraid of,_  
_Because I am right here by your side_

_Come now, wipe those tears away,_  
_Listen to this song of tranquil and smile,_  
_This slow, gentle lullaby shining brightly through the dark_

_Give me your trembling hand,_  
_Hesitation lingering no more,_  
_The dawn is distant but you’ll be fine,_  
_The future will come with time_

_Eternity is a myth but if that’s what you want,_  
_I’ll grasp it just for you,_  
_Hey Darling— you have nothing to be afraid of,_  
_Because I am right here by your side”_

The soft snores of my younger sibling meet my ears and I open my eyes, running my hands up his back. Plugging the device with the earplugs still in use on charge, I hold Yuuki close to me and slowly fall asleep, the banging on my bedroom door fading out.

  
**{}{}{}**

  
The early morning sun comes through the window and I roll ever, my eyes opening in a squint. Sitting up and getting out of bed, I pull the blankets back over Yuuki’s still sleeping form. Grabbing some undergarments and my school uniform, I stagger into my attached bathroom, _thank god for that_ , and shut the door. I don't bother to lock the door, since it’s just Yuuki and I in my bedroom.

The hot water feels nice against my sleepy, clammy skin and I wash away the dreariness that lingers in my system. Shutting my eyes and resting my forehead against the smooth tiles of the shower wall, sudden flashed of last night make themselves known to me and I jerk back, slipping on the water beneath my feet. Cursing as my head hits the glass door and I land with a loud thud, my butt suddenly _very_ sore.

I scowl, feeling rather sore and annoyed, “Another bruise.” I grumble.

“…nee-chan?” Yuuki’s sleepy voice suddenly coming from the bathroom door, I turn to my head to look at his silhouette behind the glass. “You okay in there?” A moment passed by and I didn’t bother replying, “…what are you even doing?” I giggle at his tone and he just sighs. “Just make sure you’re careful, nee-chan, you can be such a klutz at times.” His silhouette disappears and I turn off the running water, now fully aware of everything.

Drying myself off and slipping on my underwear, I stare at the bruise on my shoulder and stomach, alongside some older bruises littered randomly on my abdomen and hips. Looking away and poking at my cheek, I feel no pain and give a small sound of triumph. _I don't have to wear any makeup to cover up now_ , I think. My green eyes find my clean school uniform and I grab it easily but pause as memories of last night flash before my eyes again.

“Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime are ghouls, huh?” Wouldn’t have expected that at all. My eyebrows fur, “They seemed pretty human to me…” _Will they come after me since I found out they're ghouls?_ I shake my head at the questioned thought. “No, no, I don’t think they will, since I don’t really pose as a threat.”

Everything after me exiting the bathroom seems like a blur as I ready both my and Yuuki’s lunch. Cleaning up the house too, I make sure that everything is neat since dad always gets pissed at me is its not clean. Everything looking seemingly normal and ordinary, I rush us out the front door, checking Yuuki’s bag to make sure he has the music player and the spare mobile I bought a while ago, I walk Yuuki to his school, kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly, telling him I’m going to be late home again since I’m working late again tonight.

Waving to Yuuki as he walks into his school building, I turn and speed walk to Aobajohsai, my high school. _I’m a scholarship student, because of my academics_. A flashing light caught my attention and I turned my head to see police crowding around an alleyway and I instantly recognise the place. _Last night, when Oikawa and Iwaizumi killed that man… the police must have discovered the mans body._ My green eyes widen as the barely recognised males face flashed in my mind and I rushed away, not wanting to remember more of the blood and death.

By the time I reached Seijou, I was passed by people from various different clubs and was about to enter the third years’ main building. Chatter came from around me and I sighed as I reached my classroom, slipping in and greeting people as I made my way to my assigned desk. Annoying giggles came from my desk and I saw a girl sitting her ass on my desk, her hand flicking her hair off her shoulder as she flirted with the one and only Pretty Boy, _Oikawa Tooru_.

Anxiety and annoyance ran through my veins as I walked up to them, my eyes twitching in annoyance as the chick wiggled her butt more on my desk. “Hey,” I finally said, catching their attention, “can you get your ass off my desk? You do realise I have to put my stuff on there and I don't really want to have your butt print on the desk top.” The chick blinked at me and I raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to look at Pretty Boy sitting at his desk.

“Excuse--”

I raise my hand, “No honey, those questions weren’t meant to be answered, they were _rhetorical_.” I cross my arms over my chest, feeling the dull throbbing of my bruised shoulder start up. _Just great_. “Now, get your ass _off_ of my desk and sit it down in _your_ seat, _not on my desk_ , wherever it is.” The chick squeaked then waved goodbye to Pretty Boy and scrambled by me, so I dropped my bag beside my desk and turned to the boy with mysophobia in our class, Aria, asking him for a couple of his hand wipes.

He smiled and handed me them without protest, Aria’s grey brown eyes slightly cautious so our hands don’t touch. “Thanks.” I flash a grin and he blushes faintly, turning away as I wipe down my desk. I feel eyes on me and try to ignore the cold flush that runs down my spine. _Seems like I’m still uncomfortable around Pretty Boy after finding out about him being a ghoul_. “Can I help you?”

My green eyes flutter up to lock with the now brown orbs. _They were red last night_. A small mischievous upturn of his lips leads me to believe that Oikawa is about to _try_ and flirt with me. “So you shoo away the person I’m talking to then wipe down the desk like there was germs left behind?” Like I said; _he tried_.

_And was that even a flirt? More like a flail._

I sit myself down before replying to his question. “Yeah, you could say that I’m not to fond of people I don’t know _sitting on my desk_.” I hear a faint sneeze amongst the chatter in the classroom. My smile is toxic for the brunette before me, so I grab out my planning book and flip it open to a new page and grab out a pen, too. Flipping the book to my _‘How To Let Someone Know You Want To Be Left Alone’_ page, I stare down at the neat writing and turn the book so Oikawa can read. “Read this, Pretty Boy.”

His brown eyes read through the steps and the words written under the steps before be looks back at me and I give a tight smile at him. “You’re different.” I roll my eyes at his short comment and spin the book around to face me again, flipping to a new page. “You’re not interested in me like the other girls.” I scoff quietly at his self assured words.

“Pretty Boy, you aren’t that much.” I then start to write down possible apartment complexes near Aobajohsai, “Good looks can only get so far in life.” _Harsh but true words_. The bell abruptly rings and I look up at Oikawa through my eyelashes as he stares at me, his eyes unreadable.

The teacher enters the classroom and the brunette turns around to face the board and I feel the heaviness in my chest —a feeling I didn’t even know I had— lift itself off me and I exhale in relief. I eventually put my planning book away and get the work on the board done easily.

Second period arrives almost too soon and I roll my shoulders as the English teacher says we have to pair up or get into groups of three. My friend Yomi isn’t in this class so I just stay seated and stare up at the teacher as she comes around passing stapled papers to each student. “Sensei,” I grasp her attention as people begin to move to their friends, “can I work by myself? I’ll work faster.”

Her amusement filled eyes met mine easily and she quirked an eyebrow with a light smile on her lips. “But Nakigamei-san, this is a group activity.” She places a stapled sheet on my desk, “You cannot work alone.” _Smartass teacher_. “Besides, I’m sure that not all students in this class are overly terrible despite their appearances.” _Sensei, there are two ghouls in your class and I saw them kill and rip the flesh off of a man last night_. “Plus, you’re one of the smartest people in this class, so you can help others.”

An arm comes out of nowhere suddenly, gliding itself along my shoulders right where I'm bruised. I tense up as someones’ breath runs down my neck, spreading goosebumps along my skin. “She can be in my and Iwa-chan’s group, sensei.” It’s Oikawa Tooru, the Pretty Boy. _The ghoul_. I purse my lips and stand up, grabbing my pacer and the stapled paper. The teachers’ smile was filled with amusement and I followed Oikawa back to his shared desk with Iwaizumi.

My nerves were suddenly back with a vengeance as I set my things down, smiling softly at the spiky haired male to try and hide my anxiety. The males green brown eyes scanned my face as he nodded in return to my smile. Dragging another seat over, I sat down and brought my pen to the paper. “What is your name, miss _get-your-ass-off-my-desk_?” My eyes flickered up from the question filled papers for a moment to look into pools of chocolate brown.

“Nakigamei.” I said, “Nakigamei Rei.” I read through the word passages easily and filled out the paper just as Oikawa started a conversation with Iwaizumi, every now and then asking for my input. Finishing two of the staples papers, I flip the page to start the third page when my phone abruptly goes off, the _ding_ of the text message and the vibrations startling all three of us. I tense as both males turn to look at me, eyes filled with recognition.

“Ah, sorry about that.” I pull out my phone and look through the message and see that it was from Yuuki. The message said I mixed our lunches up. _Did I really? Silly me_. “Excuse me for a moment,” I quickly walk to my bag, looking through it to find my lunch. I stare at the bento and giggle quietly to myself. _I really did get our lunches mixed up_. Zipping up my bag and walking back to the two boys, I sit back down. “Sorry, that was my brother.”

“Can I ask a question?” Iwaizumi’s voice makes me look at him and I nod my head despite the feeling of dread in my stomach. _I have a really bad feeling about this question Iwaizumi’s about to ask_. I then quickly gave a small “sure” to make my agreement vocal. “Where were you around ten thirty last night?” _Thought so_. My eyes widen ever so slightly and I look down at my papers.

Swallowing some of my nerves, “I was at work, packing up my things since that’s when I’m usually let out since my shift ends.” I feel two sets of eyes bore into me and I bite the inside of my cheek at the feeling. “I left work at around ten forty and got home at around five to eleven, I believe.” Pulling out the shift timetables from my shirt pocket, I nod. “Here,” I slide the paper towards the two males, never making eye contact with either and trying to focus on the questions before me that I have to answer. Both of them read through my timetable and see my highlights and notes for shift changes. Oikawa abruptly looks up at me and stares for awhile and I hear a faint sniffing sound. _Did he catch my scent last night?_ I tilt my head and raise one of my eyebrows, “Why were you wondering?” Iwaizumi looks up from my timetable and slides it back towards me.

“No particular reason, just curious.” Oikawa’s stare makes a feeling of in my stomach bloom. _And it isn’t a good feeling_. I swallow and nod my head, taking my timetable and putting it away. Grabbing my pen and writing down the answers to the different questions again, I head a faint “Iwa-chan” and my nerves triple, my hands grip on the pen impossibly tight.

The teacher suddenly appears and her eyes shine with emotion, her smile tight. “Oikawa-kun, Iwaizumi-kun, please get your work done. If not, then get it done for homework because this is a big help for your upcoming assignment.” The teachers’ have gentle touches my shoulder and I look up at her, “You’ve done the most so far I’ve seen. Good job.”

She then walks away and abruptly announces that the groups we’re in at the moment are going to be our assignment groups and I swear like a trucker internally, crude words overflowing my mind. _I’m stuck with them_. The bell signalling for lunch rings and I stand up, putting my chair back to where it was before. “Well, it will be fun working with you both for out assignment.” I smile, knowing my voice will be levelled and calm despite my racing mind. “See you both, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

I scurry away, feeling both males stare at my back.

  
**{}{}{}**

  
Again, the night sky is clouded and I know that tomorrow will be rainy. Gripping my skirt as I walk from the hospital, I slow my pace once I come by the alleyway I was at last night. I stop at the entrance to the alley, my eyes searching the blackness of the narrow passage. _The police and CCG already cleaned everything out_. “I wonder if Iwaizumi and Oikawa usually hunt around here, around this area.” My curiosity came out in a soft yet clarity filled voice as I continued to stare into the alleyway.

_It’ll make everything more dangerous with the threat of ghouls in this particular area._

Shutting my eyes and exhaling, I turn away and take a step. Opening my eyes, I see something brittle looking in the corner of my eyes speeding, no, charging, at me. “What—” I instantly recognise the brittle looking thing as a _kagune_ , eyes widening at the sight and body freezing in surprise. The Ghoul’s appendix wrapped around my ankle roughly and I’m tugged —well, more like _dragged_ — into the dark alleyway, a gasp that’s a mix of surprise and pain escaping my body through my mouth.

Feeling the skin scrape itself off my knees and shins, I hiss in pain as my forearms and elbows become scrapped and skinless as well. I let go of my bag and grit my teeth at the sudden pain in my kagune encased ankle. Being suddenly thrown up in the air, the kagune then wraps around my waist and almost crushes me. My now bleeding limbs throb, lungs heaving as they try to regain the lost oxygen and I stare at two males before me. My eyes adjust to be darkness and I recognise them both. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi…” My heartbeat accelerates and a cold sweat breaks out on my body.

_Well shit._

The kagune that was wrapped around my torso harshly jerked and I’m abruptly pressed against a cool brick wall with a loud thud. A headache blooms like a nuke inside my head from the bang against the wall. The red of the kagune was scaled and I could feel the slight pinch of the brittle appendage against my exposed stomach. I trail the limb with my eyes and see that it belonged to Oikawa. _Pretty Boy seems to be getting a **pretty** good feel of me, isn’t he? Ha ha, I just punned myself; it was terrible_. I feel my lips thin into a line before listening to one of them growl, making me flinch a little.

“Told you she was the one who saw us last night~.” Iwaizumi sent a glare at Oikawa just before he looked back at me, his kakugan making me tense up. “Iwa-chan, what shall we do with Nakigamei Rei-chan here?” Oikawa tightens the kagune and I grit teeth at the feeling of the limp nipping at my exposed skin. “Should we let her live?” I'm suddenly dropped to the alleyways’ floor. “Should we kill her?” The limb scoops me up again and the kagune tightens even more so than before and I feel my lungs begin to constrict from the air leaving my body. “Should we eat her?”

Oikawa’s smile was _predatory_ and I felt another fearful shiver roll down my spine, making me take a sharp inhale. “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, “shut up.” I look over to the ghoul that was just staring at me, like he was trying to read my mind. “I get that you’re a sadist and all but still, she’s done nothing to us so far and I don’t think she’s made any calls to the CCG yet.”

Oikawa huffs out a breath, lips in a pout but eyes sharp as they cut into mine. The males voice was dark, deeper than it usually is as he tilts his head up slightly, never letting his eyes leave my face. “Iwa-chan, did you forget that humans are but mere cattle, _prey_ , to us ghouls.”

His words resonate with me suddenly and I blurt— “Then what you’re doing to me is _animal abuse_.” An awkward and heavy silence suddenly bombs the three of us and they stare at me for a long moment before they begin to chuckle. _Ah, I made them laugh_. I smile softly. _There is still a chance of me living_. “And I will not stand for it!” The two males continue to chuckle at my words and I smile a little wider.

“I think we should keep you alive,” Iwaizumi says after the laughter dies down. “Besides, if you tell anyone, who will believe you? We will know if you’ve told someone and come for you.” I nod my head in understanding just as the kagune around me brings me closer to the two males.

“You aren’t allowed to tell anyone about us, Nakagamei Rei-chan.” Oikawa pokes my shoulder, _my bruised shoulder_ , and I let out a yelp of pain. Both ghouls stare at me in question before Oikawa pokes me again, making me yelp again. He giggles sadistically, “You have a pretty voice when your in pain~.” His smile is smooth but his eyes are dark. He goes to poke me again but Iwaizumi grabs his wrist.

“Oikawa stop, let her down.” The kagune around my torso drops me abruptly yet gently and I fall to the concrete ground. My butt hits the cool concrete and I feel the cold seep through my school skirts material easily, making the bottoms of my thighs cool. Looking up to the two males, I then look over my knees and elbows, sighing. _Great, now I have to lie to Yuuki_. The blood was mostly dry by now but as I stand, I feel the wet blood slide down my shins and grimace.

Shuffling my feet and huffing, I feel my phone suddenly vibrate and the familiar ringing startles me a little. Pulling it out, I see Yuuki’s name as the caller ID and frown. _Why would Yuuki be ringing me? He always texts me, unless…_ Looking at the two males before me before pressing the accept call button, I bring the mobile to my ear. “Hello?” I say, my voice strong yet gentle. “Yuuki what’s—”

A sudden hiccup sounds from the other side of the phone and I hear unbelievably loud banging in the background. “R-Rei please, d-dad is breaking the door.” My eyes widen and I tense up instantly. “He has already broken two of the locks. I don’t know what to do… help me please, nee-chan.” More hiccups come from Yuuki and I realise that he was crying, breathes short.

“Grab the bat then go straight to the bathroom and make sure lock the door.” I grab my bag and walk away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi but their presences don’t vanish because they begin to follow me. “Use the music player and I’ll be there in no time.” Shuffling comes from the other end of the phone and a door being shut makes me smile slightly. “I’ll be home soon, so just wait for me, Yuu.”

“Please hurry Rei-nee,” Yuuki half sobs to me and I ball my fist. “He is--”

I cut him off, “Put the earphones in now.” I look to the two ghouls behind me before sprinting down the sidewalk. “I’ll be home soon.”

The silence around me makes me nervous. Sounds of people following me makes me run faster and I make a sharp left and cross the street, the walking man still red and the light still green. “Don’t follow me!” I shout back to the two as they catch up to me.

Oikawa pouts at my words. “But why Rei-chan?” I shoot a look to the brunette. “You know our secret so we wanna know yours.” I pick up my speed as soon as those words were released from his mouth and bolted away. A kagune slithered around my ankle, successfully tripping me. I yell out just as another wrapped around my ribs to catch me. Oikawa laughed at me, “I tricked you~.”

Growing impatient at his words and hitting the scaled appendage around my torso, I yelled to Oikawa to get him to put my down. He laughed at me. _Asshole_. “Put me do--”

More of Oikawa’s laughter cut me off. “Rei-chan, you have to tell us a secret about yourself now since you found out a secret about me and Iwa-chan~.” Iwaizumi just sighed but said nothing, his only movement to look around the area for anyone else.

I grit my teeth at Oikawa’s words. “What type of secret?” _Best to play a fools game to get out of a foolish situation_.

His smile made fear rip through me. “A _really big secret_.” My hands shook and I went to speak but Oikawa jerked his kagune. “You cannot lie or else~.”

I look down, my eyes glazing over as I get pulled into my darkest secrets, sifting through the few I have, all with different importance. “I…” _I don’t know what to tell him nor do I want to nor do I have the time for this kind of thing._

“Put her down, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi's voice is loud in the silence between us and I turn to look at him as he stared at his friend. Oikawa huffed and did as told, kagune leaving my body as my feet touched the concrete of the path.

“I am responsible for the death of a family.” Both males look to me with eyes widening and I force a smile and bow goodnight and sprint away to get away from them and to hurry to my terrified brother.

That should satisfy them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or give kudos if you feel like it and it would be most appreciated. Please don't comment anything (too) rude, constructive criticism is good though for improvement.


End file.
